


Fresh Air

by Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch



Series: 3 Days Timeline [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Will doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch/pseuds/Imgonnabeyourbubblegumwitch
Summary: Will decides what Nico needs most of all is to go on a walk with him. Fluff.





	Fresh Air

**Author's Note:**

> iPod Shuffle Tuesday: Stuck in a Moment You Can't Get Out Of - U2

If he'd expected Will Solace to leave him alone after he left the infirmary, he would have been sorely disappointed. It felt like every time he left his cabin Will was there.  
Sometimes he'd just wave, but more often than not he'd come over to say hi with a stupid, cheerful smile on his face.

Nico didn't hesitate to tell Will how annoying it was.

Nico was a liar.

The thing was that he'd kind of gotten used to the attention in the infirmary. There had always been people around and since the vast majority of them were Apollo healers, that meant that everyone was constantly cheerful. Even their threats were cheerful. They surrounded Nico like a big, happy ball of light. Nico had thought it would be a relief to escape them. Now he kind of missed it.

So when Will Solace turned up and suggested they go for a walk on his break, Nico went along with it.

"Why?" Nico grumbled.

"Fresh air is good for you."

Fresh air was good for Will. It made his hair blow about like he was staring in a movie. The sunlight turned his eyelashes into gold. His eyes shamed the sky.  
Nico was pretty sure the fresh air wasn't doing the same wonders for him.

"Have we had enough fresh air yet?" Nico asked a minute later because he might enjoy Will's company, but he did have a reputation to keep up and Cecil was side-eying the pair of them from the climbing wall.

Will just gave an enigmatic smile.

"I don't know," he said. "How do you feel?"

Nico raised an eyebrow.

"I feel fine," he said. "I've said I've been fine all along."

"And you've been wrong all along," Will countered.

"If I'm so ill shouldn't I be resting?" Nico tried.

Will grinned but shook his head.

"Nice try. But no."

Cecil was nudging Julia now. Will glanced at them and rolled his eyes, but he did turn off towards the forest and away from their line of sight.

Under the branches that tangled above their heads, the light was murky green and gold. The air smelt of pine. Will was close to him, quiet and peaceable.

They stopped in a glade so that Will could pull an arrow out of a tree. He twisted it between his fingers thoughtfully and absently.

"What's to stop me going back?" Nico asked.

"I've trapped you by social convention," Will said.

"I don't care about social convention."

Will gave another enigmatic smile and Nico's stomach flip flopped.

"I found a mythomagic deck," he said. "You want to play?"

"Don't you have to get back? You have patients."

"I'm with a patient," Will pointed out.  

The world was very still. Will practically glowed in the late afternoon sun and Nico felt more grounded, more solid and more stable than he had in a long time.

"Okay," he agreed.

Maybe fresh air wasn't all that bad after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Phineas and Ferb Reference: being trapped by social convention is something Doofenshmirtz uses on Perry!


End file.
